Does Your Father Approve
by islashlove
Summary: Since Dean and Sam got together with their angels, namely Cas and Gabriel, their lives haven't been better. Bobby's support in their choice of partners has helped as well. So what happens when their John turns up alive and well. This is a slash story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural. **

**Warning: This is a slash story. It will contain Destiel, Sabriel, Wincest, foursomes between Dean/Cas/Sam/Gabriel, Bobby/Crowley and Gabriel/Castiel. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Sorry, no Beta. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Author's Notes: ****This story ****was requested by Alexis J Shaw, a friend who loves Supernatural. **

**Story Notes: Since Dean and Sam got together with their angels, namely Cas and Gabriel, their lives haven't been better. Bobby's support in their choice of partners has helped as well. So what happens when their John turns up alive and well. **

**Does Your Father Approve**

**Chapter 1: Of Your Lifestyle**

The figure hid in the shadows...watching. He had been keeping the young Winchester in his sight for the last day few hours, ever since he saw him getting off a bus. Pulling out a knife, he is about to move in when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something appear.

Stepping back, he watched as this...thing, ducked behind a tree when Sam turned and looked it's way. Sam must have sense something as he straightened his back and looked around, but not being able to see anything, he turned back around.

The thing waited until Sam's back was to it, before moving towards him again. A smile etched across it's face. As it gets closer to Sam, it starts to run, but so does the figure with the knife.

Both reach Sam at the same time, but the thing was just that a little bit quicker, but the one carrying the knife, intercepted it and they fell to the ground.

Sam jumped off the table, as something large passed by him. He could see two men in the dark wresting on the ground, suddenly one of the men cry out in a shattering pitch of pain.

"Gabriel," Sam yelled as he recognise the fallen Archangel's voice.

With out thinking, Sam rushed in to help. Figuring that the one on the ground holding his arm was Gabriel and the one that was now standing and holding a knife, was the attacker, Sam went for the one standing. Knocking him one down, Sam quickly rushed to Gabriel's side and helped him up.

"Gabriel, you ok?"

"Yeah, he got me with just a normal knife...I think?"

"Get away from him, Sam. He's a..."

Sam turned to face the man that just attacked Gabriel. "Gabriel, stay behind me."

"Really Sammy. You're a hunter and I'm a..."

"Angel, I know, but you are also hurt." Sam said eyeing off the attacker. For some reason he seemed edgy.

"You think I'm an angel,daring."

Sam took his eye off the man with the knife and looked at Gabriel. "You are an angel, in both ways Gabriel." Sam reached out and stroked Gabriel's cheek.

"What spell have you have him under demon?"

There was that voice again and Sam was sure he's has heard it before. "Why don't you put down the knife and we can talk?"

"Do you think I'm a fool? You don't trust a demon and I see now, that you have been possessed by one. I'm sorry Sammy, I hope I find your brother in better condition?"And with that the man plunges towards Sam

"Look out Sam," Gabriel shouted as he pushed Sam out of the way.

Stumbling back, Sam watched in horror as the attacker's knife struck Gabriel in the stomach. "Gabriel, No..." Sam shouted as Gabriel fell to the ground. The attacker now turns towards Sam.

"Sammy, get the hell out of here." Gabriel screamed through gritting teeth.

"Silence Demon," The attacker barked at Gabriel. He then turned to Sam, "Demon, get out of that body and I will let you live...this time."

"For the last and final time, I'm not a demon and neither is he. Gabriel is an angel. But I'm guessing that your a hunter?"

"Demon lies. There is no such thing as an angel."

Sam saw the knife move long before he saw the man move, but with all the training his dad and then Dean had given him, he easily avoided it. But what he wasn't expecting, was the man coming back with a counter attack. Blocking it, they both ended up on the ground struggling for the knife.

Gabriel wanted to help Sam so badly, but he couldn't move. The knife must be cursed or something as the pain was intensifying every time he tried to heal himself. So he did the next best thing he could, he called Castiel for help.

Just as the man pinned Sam down, a sound of wings could be heard. "Sammy," It was Dean's voice. "Cas, you look after Gabriel," Dean commanded as he went to Sam's assistant.

In the confusion on hearing Dean's voice, the attacker was distracted and Sam got the upper edge and threw him off. Quickly getting to his feet, Sam now stood next to his brother, ready to take on this hunter.

But this man was good at what he was doing and soon he was taking on both Sam and Dean and he looked like he was winning. Finally, the fight moved near a light pole and they could see who they were dealing with.

"Dad?" They both said confused.

"It can't be dad, Dean. It must be a demon...or a ghost."

"Well that's easy enough to find out," Dean took out a flask from his belt and threw the liquid all over the man. Nothing. No reaction at all, other then, him being pissed off even more. Dean knew that look on his dad's face all too well and very much doubt that any demon would be able to get it right. "Sammy, that's Dad."

Sam could hear the disgust and distrust in Dean's voice. "Dean..."

"Let's just get Gabriel and get the hell out of here," Dean said as he put the flask away. He then just walked away.

Sam didn't know what to do. He had always been taught never to turn your back on the enemy, but this was their dad. Is he the enemy? Plus, he did want to go and check on Gabriel. Torn, Sam just stood there confused.

John didn't know what to say. First he followed Sam to this park late at night, a thing appears out of nowhere, attacks Sam and yet Sam defends it, saying that it's an angel. Now Dean appears out of nowhere and throws holy water over him with the taste of...salt in it. A demon wouldn't be walking around with holy water, no matter what and who was this other person Dean was calling Cas? So many question and yet, he knew there wouldn't be any answers coming soon.

"Sammy, get here quick."

Sam gave his dad one more look, before taking off to where Dean and Cas had moved Gabriel. "Gabby, baby..." he called as he reached them.

Looking at Dean, Sam could see the anger burning in his eyes. He knew that Dean was going to go after their dad, but right now, he didn't care. Dean stood up and stormed over to where his dad was still standing. Cas wanted to go with him, but if he left Gabriel right now, he would die.

"What is it?" Dean barked.

"What?"

"What you have on that blade. Gabriel can't heal himself and Castiel is having trouble helping him as well. So, once again, what the hell is it?"

"It's just a blade, I found it."

Dean snapped the blade from his father's grasp. "What the...Cas, it looks like an angel blade, but it's been cover in silver."

"Sam, hold here and I will be right back." Sam nodded an did what Cas had shown him. All the while, he just looked down at Gabriel's face that was twisted with pain.

Cas walked up to Dean and carefully takes the blade. "It a sword."

"No, it's an angel blade." 

"They are made from angel blades. They are...I hate to say it, weapons used for torturing rouge angels in heaven."

"Did you..."

"No! I never had one used on me and thank the father, I never had to used one myself, only..."

"God use them!"

"Yes."

"At least you know your not the only one with a dead beat dad." Dean snarled while looking at John, who flinched a little. "Is there..."

"Yes, but I will have to go to heaven for it and even then, I can't guarantee that the keepers will give it to me."

"Ok, you do your best and we'll see you back at Bobby's."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

John blinked and Cas was gone. Dean smirked at the confusion in his father's face. Taking out his phone, Dean called Bobby to range a lift. He then walked back to Sam and Gabriel.

"Cas said he knows how to fix him and that he will met us back at Bobby's, who I've called and he's on his way to pick us up. How is..."

"Just hanging in there. Dean...if he..."

"He's going to be fine, Sammy. If not, I'll track down Crowley and..."

"The king of hell?"

Dean turned to find John standing behind them. "Yeah, that Crowley, the king of hell. He owns us a few favours and if I have to, I'll call them in."

"Maybe, I can..."

"Sam?"

"There's a demon nearby, I could..."

"Don't be so stupid." Dean snapped. "Do you really thank Gabriel would want you to go down that road again, just to save him.

"The demon is wounded. I can smell his blood from here."

"Sam...Sammy!" Dean yelled as he shook his brother.

Sam looked up at Dean with hungry eyes. Dean worry eased a little when the lights from Bobby's pick-up hits the group.

"Bobby, it's about time. We need to go, Sam's hunger for demon blood is coming back."

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Bobby, turned to the man that he just spoken. "And who are you?"

"He's trouble, Bobby," Dean replied. "And do you really want to know what happened to us." Dean added as he walked up to John. "You did! You and Mum and the family and our ancestors. You all did this this to us. And you know what. Hell isn't that bad, at least Lucifer was better then Michael. Crowley can be an ass-hole at times, but at least he keeps his promises and..."

"Sam, NO!" Bobby's words cause Dean to forget what he was about to say.

Turning around, Dean saw Bobby fighting with Sam, who evidently wanted to leave. Dean was by Bobby trying to grab Sam, when he saw Gabriel open his eyes. "Gabriel, call Sammy," Dean hissed as he tried another grab at Sam's arm.

"Sam...my," Gabriel's voice was low, but Sam heard it anyway and stopped fighting. He looked down at his angel, who was looking back up to him with weak and dull eyes.

"Sam," Dean put a hand on Sam's arm and waited until he was looking at him. "You need to stay with him. We need to get Gabriel into the back of the pick-up and get him back to Bobby's. Now!"

Sam just nodded. He then bent over and picked up the injured angel and carried him to the pick-up. While he was making themselves comfortable, Bobby asked Dean, "Is that your father? I thought you two said he was dead?"

"As far as we knew, he was" Dean said looking over at John, "but then again, so was Sammy and I at one time or another."

"Dead, as in died, Dean?" John asked confused.

"Yeah, as in die, Dad. Look, we need to get going before Castiel gets back. You can come with us and explain how the hell it is, that your back or you can just disappear again. Your choice."

"I want to come and I think it's you, who need to do some explaining."

"Fine, I'll get in the back with Sammy and Gabriel." Dean didn't wait for Bobby to answer, he just walked away and climbed on board.

Dean just sat down making sure to keep his back to his father and Bobby. He had a bad feeling about him being back. Looking over to Sammy, he watched as his brother run his fingers over his lovers pail face. Another thing Dean has a feeling his father won't be so approving of.

"Looks like you're riding with me," Bobby said as he eyed John off. "If you have any weapons, I'll give them to Dean now."

John looked at Bobby, is this old man serious. He wants him to give up his weapons, when he has no idea if it's safe or what the hell is going on. "Sure," but John wasn't going to give them to Bobby, so he walked over and handed his gun and the few other knives to Dean. "Can I keep the holy water on me?"

John was looking at Bobby, but Dean answered, "Of course you can."

After everyone was in the pick-up, Bobby drove to his place. The tension in the pick-up, both inside the cabin and in the back was thick. Once at Bobby's, Dean helped Sam put Gabriel in the room they shared and then he returned to the kitchen where Bobby was making coffee and John was sitting down.

"Does Sam want a drink?" Bobby asked.

"No, I think he's too worried about Gabriel and so am I, but I put down that the demon trap Gabriel found that works on Sammy. It should keep him in the room. We just can't risk him taking off chasing demon blood, especially since Cas said he knows of a cure. I just hope the other angels won't be jerks and let him have it."

"Well, I'm sure if Cas explains it's for the Archangel Gabriel, I'm sure they won't be idjits about it. After all, they don't have Michael or Lucifer any more. Did Cas say what it is?"

"Yeah, a Sword. Apparently God liked to punish his rouge angels. So, Dad, what's your story?"

"It sounds like I should be asking you that question. What happened Dean? All this talk about angels, going to hell, hungry for demon blood, friends with the king of hell...what the hell is going on here?"

"You've got a nerve to ask. You're dead. Sam and I watched you die, but here you are, alive and well. You're not a demon. You're not a ghost, so what are you?"

"I'm your father and I deserve some respect." John said. "But as for your questions, I don't know. I don't know how I got here, just that I found myself on a corner where I saw Sam get off a bus and I followed him."

"And the sword and other weapons?"

"They were already on me. Now, yours and Sam's story?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with, Sam's not a demon, but you just used a demon trap to keep him in his room?"

"Sam isn't a demon...at lease not now. He has been possessed by Demons in the past and thanks to Mum making that deal with the yellow eyed demon, Sammy has a hunger to drink demon blood. Do you actually know, what that Demon was doing the night he killed Mum?"

"Other then the fact that he killed her, no, I don't."

"He was feeding Sammy his own demon blood. Mum had made a deal with him, to save you before you two were married and Sammy came with the deal."

"She wouldn't done that."

"She did, I was there. I was it happen."

"You were what...No, you couldn't have...been...you were that the young man that just turned up out of nowhere."

"Yeah, Cas had sent me back. I thought he meant that I was to stop it from happening, but he wanted me to stop what Sammy was going to do."

"And did you?"

"No, I failed, but we stopped the after effects instead and now, ever so often, the hunger grows and we just need to keep an eye on Sammy, that's all."

"What happens when he..."

"He gets stronger and gains demon powers. They're strong enough for him to be able to rip a demon out of their meat suits, but the cost on his soul. I just don't want to think about it. Not now, not with the wall in his mind so fragile."

"Wall?"

"You see, Sammy made the biggest sacrifice any one could make to fix his mistake. He grabbed the Archangel Michael and pulled him and Lucifer into the cage, locking them all in hell, including himself and Adam."

"Adam?" John said sitting up with a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah, Adam. Our half brother."

"You found out about Adam."

"Yeah and watched him die because he didn't know about being a hunter, but Michael brought him back to life so he could use him."

"Why and..."

"Because of our ancestors, Dad. We are made up of a family, of vessels for angels. To be precise Lucifer and Michael's vessels. Sam was Lucifer's and I was suppose to be Michael's. But because I refused, they brought back Adam for him to use and to stop it, Sammy agreed to Lucifer and when the fight started, Sammy opened the gates to the cage in hell and dragged them all there, leaving me alone. Even Cas returned to heaven. So I went to a crossroad demon called Crowley and he got Sam back, but the cost was, Sammy was without his soul. I then made a deal with Death and he restored Sam's soul, but had to put up a wall between what he remembers about hell. If the wall falls, Sammy's mind will burn."

"And Adam"

"I had to choose between them and I chose Sammy."

"Far enough, you didn't really know Adam. Anyway, is that all, what about you and all the things you were saying about hell and stuff?"

"To get Sammy back, I gave Crowley my soul and he took it, and me to hell. It was after the cage that he became the king of hell by the way, he was a crossroads demon before that. Castiel was ordered by God to pull me out of hell and he did," Dean shows the hand mark on his shoulder. "They say that only gay love can reach through the veil of death and pull you out of hell, I guess Castiel and I were meant for each other, but we are all good. Cas has saved us time and time again. He has rebel against God and heaven itself, to help us. Hell, he's even become a God and we managed to bring him back to reality. God, I love that angel."

"Love?"

"Yes Dad, I love him. Just like Sammy loves Gabriel and because of that, the curse of the Winchesters will ends with us. Things have changed. We don't go out and kill everything that's a demon or part of the supernatural world any more. We look at what is going on and sometimes, it's just better to leave it alone."

"Bullshit! You two are under some sort of spell and I as long as I'm alive, I will break it."

Just then Cas appeared behind Dean. In his hands was a wooden box and a knife, but the way he is staring at John, gave John a feeling he's been there for a while listening in on them.

"Dean, I have what I need."

"Cas," Dean said as he jumped at Cas' words. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Cas tilted his head and answered, "A few times. Why?"

"Because...just...don't! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Do we need anything else?"

"No, just Gabriel."

"Good, lets get going."

"Dean," John called. "Can't you see what their doing?"

"What, trying to save someone's life."

"Wake up to yourself son and..."

"And what Dad? Come on. You lost Mum and never loved again. I've found someone that loves me, for me. He knows who I am, what I am and what I do and he still loves me, no matter what. I would rather died and go back to hell, then loose Cas or for Sammy to loose Gabriel."

"Why you..." Cas and Bobby jumped when John slapped Dean across the face.

"Well, you just proved to me that you are really are my Dad. Come on Cas." Dean just turned around and walked out.

Cas stood there for a second. John guessed that this thing, was sizing him up.

"Cas, go. I will stay here and deal with him."

Cas looked at Bobby, nodded and then he took off after Dean.

"You shouldn't have hit Dean."

"He's my son and..."

"And he had a knife in his hand. Dean has a little bit of trouble keeping his temper in check. I see now, where he gets it from, So you're lucky he's more focused on Sam and Gabriel at the moment, then with you right now."

"You approve of this behaviour! I'm guessing that you are or were, a hunter."

"Yes, I'm a hunter and yes, I do approved of Dean and Sam's relationships. Those boys of yours have literary been to hell and back. They've lost those they loved and have seen things that no man or hunter, should see. So what if they found love in the arms on another man or in their cases, angels. At least they are happy and loved. Isn't that all that matters?"

"They're hunters, this type of talk is ridiculous and no good for them. If Sammy can become a demon at any time, why hasn't Dean destroyed him and put him out of his misery."

"Get out!"

"Sorry?"

"I said, get out. If you are still here when Dean comes back, no one will stop him, not even me, if he thinks you are a threat to Sam. So I suggest that you get out and think about what you just said."

"I will, but I'm not going until I say goodbye to them first."

"I wouldn't advise it."

"I don't care what you, advise old man. They're my sons and I have the right to talk to them."

Bobby stared at John, he didn't have any weapons on him, so he knew that Sam was safe. "Fine, I'll take you to Sam and Gabriel's room, but if you do anything, Dean will kill you."

John nodded and let Bobby lead the way. He won't do anything right now, he was too out numbered for that, but later, when he can get Sammy alone, he will end that demon's life. Bobby lead John upstairs to a room. He knocked on the door and Dean opened it. The look on his face wasn't a welcoming one.

"Your father is leaving and he wanted to say goodbye."

"Why didn't you just leave, then?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Sam. Can I?"

Dean looked behind him, "you sure?" He asked, before they heard Sam replied, 'Yes'. Dean looked back at their dad, nodded and then stepped back to let John in.

John walked into the small room. It was dark and the only light was coming from about ten candles that were around the bed. On the bed sat Sam. He had his shirt off, but at least still had on his jeans. With his head on Sam's lap, laid Gabriel. He too had no shirt on and on his chest, most likely done in blood, were symbols that John didn't recognised. His eyes were closed and Sam was stroking the man hair.

The one they called Castiel had his back to them all, but when he spoke, his voice demanded attention. "We're finished, you can turn the light back on." John didn't know who did it, but the room was suddenly filled with light.

"Is Gabriel going to be ok?" Bobby asked.

"We got to him in time and Sam's love for him is the final element needed. So Sam," Cas waited until Sam looked at him and John couldn't help think that they were treating Sam like a child. "You need to stay with him until tomorrow morning. Gabriel will heal better and quicker that way."

Sam just nodded his understanding and then went back watching his lovers face. He even leant down and kissed Gabriel's forehead. John screwed up his nose at this, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Sam, I'm going now," John hoped his words won't cause any problems.

Sam stared at him, anger, sadness and pain filled his eyes. "Dad, I know you thought that Gabby was attacking me and that is why you stabbed him. Thank you for trying to protect me, but Gabriel is my lover and you need to accept that. Will you be coming back?"

"I..." John looked at Bobby who was giving him a death stare, he then looked back at Sam. "I don't know, I need to think about what your brother has told me, but I will be around, for a little while at least."

"Ok, well, I hope to see you again and introduce Gabriel to you when he's awake."

"We will see Sam, Dean, can we talk outside..." John then looked at Bobby, "Alone?"

"Sure, and don't worry Sam, I won't kill him."

Those that stayed in the room watched as Dean followed John out. After the door was closed Bobby turned to Sam.

"Sam, I know he's your father and all, but you need to be careful around him. He just asked me why Dean hadn't killed you yet, because of this demon blood thing."

"He won't kill me Bobby and if he tried to...he will have a fight on his hands. Cas, how long will it be before Gabby comes too?"

"I'm already awake and I agree with Bobby, don't you dare turn your back to him."

"I won't," Sam said leaning down giving the healing angel a deep kiss.

Bobby trying to avoid seeing what they were doing, walked over to Cas. Who was cleaning the knife and the so called Sword. "Will he be right, Cas? I mean..."

"He will recover, quicker then most, since he has a love of someone." Cas replied as he looked over to the two love birds, but quickly looked away. "I think we better leave."

"Right," Bobby agrees and helps Cas carry out the stuff he had brought in.

"What do you want Dad?" Dean snapped as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Sam..."

"What about him?"

"Why haven't you..." John watched as Dean's eyes widen in shock as he realised what he was about to say.

"You're kidding right. RIGHT!" Dean yelled right in his father's face. "You want to know why I haven't killed my brother. I think you should leave now and don't worry coming back."

"You said it yourself, what happens to Sam if he drinks demon blood? Do you really think you can trust him?"

"I have all these years. If it wasn't for Sammy, I would have been dead, or a vampire or in jail. We've been through it all and back and have been there for each other every step of the way. And you want to know why I haven't stabbed him in the back yet. No, don't you dare go there. Now get out!" Dean said as he pointed to the back door.

Just as Dean said this, Bobby and Cas walked in and without blinking, they just looked at the older Winchester and when John didn't move, Cas walked over to him. "Do you want me to remove him from here, Dean?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You wouldn't be able to lift my arm let alone the rest of me."

"Yes, please, Cas."

John watched as this man reached out and touched him on the forehead. The next thing John knew, was that he was back in the park again. "How the hell...?" John said to himself as he looked around.

"Thank you, Cas, but I thought you were..."

"They were getting a little to cosy, even for Castiel." Bobby said.

Dean just mouthed 'OH' and left it there. The boys had an agreement with Bobby that they wouldn't talk about what goes on behind their closed bedroom doors, so instead, they sat down and had a discussion about what John had said and why and how he was alive.

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel was getting down to what Bobby didn't want to hear about.

"Gabriel, I thought I had lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, lover." Gabriel smiled as he pulled Sam back down for another kiss. He then kissed Sam's neck and then his chest, slowly moving downwards.

"What are you doing, Gabby? Sam gasped.

"Tasting my favourite lollipop," Gabriel replied as he liked one of Sam's nipples, while he undid Sam's jeans.

"You sure you're up to this, I mean...oh God!"

"Mmmmm" Gabriel mumbled over the top of Sam's cock.

Sam just took in deep breathes, licked or bit his lips as he watched Gabriel's head bob up and down on him. Sam hated and loved how Gabriel used his tongue to bring him to the edge of coming, but then he does something else, which takes the pressure way. He does this several times, before he allows Sam to release his seed into his mouth.

The next wave of pleaser was when Gabriel just keep on sucking, until he was dry. Once finished, Gabriel stared to kiss his way back up Sam's stomach. As he moved up, he also slipped his fingers under the back of Sam's jeans and pulled them down. Sam now knew that Gabriel was a lot better and he obliged his angel by lifting his backside up.

By the time Gabriel was kissing Sam's lips, Sam's jeans were on the floor and and Gabriel was rubbing himself against Sam's spent manhood.

"Gabriel, yes, please."

Gabriel smiled into the last kiss as Sam begged him and just like the tall hunter, Gabriel wanted to be inside him too. He knew telling Sam that he was ok, wouldn't work. That, he needed to show him and this was the only way he knew how.

Easing himself between Sam's legs, Gabriel lifted them up by the knees and Sam wrapped them around his waist. Reaching down, Gabriel gentle pushed himself inside his lover. It was slow going and by the time they were finished, all Gabriel wanted to do was sleep. Sam carefully rolled them over so that Gabriel was lying beside him. Wrapping his arms around his sleeping angel, Sam also closed his eyes and was soon asleep as well.

Down stairs, Bobby, Dean and Cas was still going around in circles about how John Winchester could be alive and how to protect Sam from him.

"I still can't see your dad going after Sam." Bobby said for about the tenth time.

"Neither do I, but we just can't ignore the fact that he made the same comment to you as he did to me. He may be our father, but he's a hunter first."

"I wish I had transported him further away, now!"

"Where did you put him?" Dean asked.

"In the park where he attacked Sam and Gabriel. I could go and ..."

"No, let's just leave it at that. I'm dead on my feet, lets go to bed and talk about this in the morning."

"I'm with you on that Dean. Goodnight you two." Bobby said before he picked up the empty cups, placed them in the sink and headed off to his bed.

"I'm not mad at you Cas," Dean said as he pull the angel into his arms.

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean could feel him take a deep breath. "I know you're not angry with me. I just sometimes wish our lives could be a little more...simpler."

"If our lives had been more simpler, we would never had met and I can't bare to think what life would have been without you in it."

"I love you too Dean, now, you go and get some sleep and I will return this stuff to heaven and join you soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Cas gave Dean a quick kiss and he was gone. Dean just grabbed his coat and headed upstairs. If he had just taken a glance out the kitchen window, he would have seen his father staring in at them.

John watched as the one called Cas gave Dean a kiss and then disappear. Dean then grabbed his coat, turned off the light and walked out of the kitchen. John guessed that he was heading to bed. Sighing, he made himself comfortable on the armchair on the poach for the night.

As Dean passed Sam and Gabriel's bedroom, he put his ear to the door and since he couldn't hear anything, he peaked in. As he opened the door, Dean caught his hand on a splinter. Dismissing it, Dean took a look at the lovers and seeing that they were asleep, he just rubbed out the trap, knowing that Sam's hunger was gone and that some time through the night, Sam will want to go the toilet.

As he closed the door, a strange urge to go and hug Sam come over him. Shaking his head, Dean just shrugged it off and made his way to his and Cas' room, closing the door behind him. Walking over, Dean just dropped himself on to the bed. He was tired and other then wanting sleep, he really wanted Cas there for him to hold. Laying down, Dean closed his eyes.

When Dean opened his eyes again, he found the room to be very quiet and very dark, but it didn't last. As he laid there, the sound of groans reached his ears. At first, he thought it was Cas and that he had been hurt, but as the groans and moans grew he could tell that there were more then one voice he could hear.

"Sam...yes..."

It was Gabriel. Dean couldn't remember ever hearing them having sex before and it sounded like they were in the room with him.

"Umm...yes that right, just there...oh, God, Cas, yes."

This last bit got Dean's attention. "What the hell, Cas!" Dean sat up and looked around in the darkness. Was Cas cheating on him with Sam and Gabriel?

"Dean, come and join us!" Dean screwed up his face. It was all of them asking him. Are they nuts.

Suddenly the lights come one and there, on a great big bed was Sam, Cas and Gabriel. Sam was between the two other men and they were rubbing their hands and kissing Sam everywhere. Dean wanted to yell at Cas for the betrayal, but he couldn't. Instead he was getting turned on and had the urge to join them.

Standing up, Dean walked over to the three men and sat down on the bed and gentle, rubbed his hand over Gabriel's skin. Gabriel rolled over and Dean could see him in all his glory. As he reached out to grasp Gabriel's standing member, he glanced over to Sam and instantly, he was hard.

Never in his life did Dean think that he would get turned on by the naked body of his younger brother, but tonight, right now, that's just what was happening. Dean suddenly felt something licking his chest. Looking down he saw Gabriel kissing his bare chest and was making his way up to his neck.

"Gabriel," Dean gasped as Gabriel's tongue touched a sensitive spot.

Gabriel's hands started to move all over his naked body and Dean wanted more. Suddenly, Gabriel rolled them over and Dean found himself facing Sam. Cas reached over and stroked Dean's naked thigh, while Sam took one of his hands and raked it through Dean's hair.

If felt so good. The way Sam and Cas was moving, Dean knew Cas was inside Sam and as Gabriel gasped his ass, Dean felt him enter him, but there wasn't any pain, just pure pleasure. Then he felt Sam's lips on his neck and he wanted more. More Gabriel, more Castiel and more Sam. As he leaned down to kiss Sam's lips, a thought entered Dean's mind. _'When did I remove my clothes?' _

Opening his eyes, Dean was expecting to see Sam's face, instead it was his pillow and he was alone on his bed. Dean had had weird dreams before, but this one, was a first for him.

"What were you dreaming about, Dean?" Cas's voice broke the silence.

Flipping over, the dream all but forgotten, Dean replied, "Just of you, lover." and with that Dean pulled Cas into a kiss and into bed with him.

Sam too was awake. The need to go the toilet had out weighed the need to stay with Gabriel and he made his way to the bedroom door. Opening it up, Sam leant on the door frame to make sure no one was there, so he didn't need to get dress. As he slide his hand down the frame, he got a splinter.

Giving the splinter an annoyed look, Sam made his way out into the hallway and made it to the toilet. As he stood there, revealing himself, Sam felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and lips on his neck.

"Gabriel, you shouldn't be out of bed," he said as he leaned back into the body behind him.

"He is, Sam," Dean whispered as he placed a kiss to the back of Sam's head.

"Dean, that's nice. Do it again?" Dean obliged his brother's request and continued the kisses as he turned Sam around. "Dean, please..." Sam begged as Dean took him by the lips.

The kiss was deep and full of love. As Dean moved his way down Sam's body, Sam felt someone behind him and looking back, he found Cas standing there. Sam could feel Cas' hard cock against his ass and just knew that he wanted it inside of him.

Cas sat on the toilet and Dean helped Sam to straddle Cas, but kept them facing each other. After Sam had lowered himself onto Cas' cock and as Cas started to fuck him, Dean took Sam's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, God, yes. Cas...Dean..." Sam let out in a raspy voice. He reached down and took Dean's hair in to his fingers and he started to control Dean's movements.

When he looked back up, there was Gabriel. He had a tight grip on Dean's hips and was thrusting himself deep into Dean's ass. Gabriel took Sam's face into his hand and leant down and kissed the younger brother. When the kiss broke, Sam opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the toilet pulling himself off. There was no Cas, no Gabriel and no Dean. _'What the fucking hell is going on?'_ Sam thought to himself.

After releasing the pressure he had from the...whatever it was, Sam through on some pants and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. As he took a sip of water, he saw something moving outside. A closer look, he could see a darken figure lurking in the shadows.

Grabbing a knife, Sam headed outside. He didn't see his father asleep on the chair, but as Sam passed, John woke up. Seeing the knife, he stayed still, until Sam took off after whatever he had seen. Grabbing an axe that was leaning against the side of the house, John followed Sam.

_'It's now or never,'_ John thought as he followed Sam through the trees. He didn't want to kill Sam, but as a hunter, he couldn't just let a demon walk around free. They made their way to a clearing, it was now that John saw the creature Sam was following and the demon seemed to be taunting Sam.

It was a quick kill and in John's mind, Sam did him proud, but when Sam crouched down over the body, John feared the worst and he knew had to kill Sam, before he drake the demon's blood. Raising the axe, John attacked.

"Time to die, demon child. John called out reminding himself of why he had to do this.

Just like before, Sam avoided his attack and they ended up wresting on the ground. "Dad, why?" John could see the hurt, the betrayal and confusion in Sam's eyes. "Do you really hate gay men that much?"

It was now that John realised that Sam really didn't understand why he was being attacked by him, but there was something else as well. Was it because his boys were in relationships with men that he was really mad at them and that is why he couldn't see that this was his Sam? But if this is Sam what was he doing?"

"What were you up to?"

"I saw this demon out side of Bobby's and I went after it. It's what we do, as hunters, remember?"

"Then why were you leaning over the body?"

"The meat suit look familia, I was going to check and see if they had an ID, why, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Dean said that your hunger for demon blood and..."

"It had, when I thought that the demon powers would save Gabriel, but now that he's safe, I have no desire to drink demon's blood. The fact that I killed it, proves that." Sam watched as his father titled his head in confusion. "I can only drink the blood of a living demon."

"Oh, sorry, I..." John said as he climbed off Sam and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied as he sat up. "So is that what your problem is. That I once drank demon blood?"

"Basically, I did have a little trouble with the idea of you and Dean being with a man, but they seen to make you two happy."

"They do. I love Gabriel more than I thought I could love a person. He makes me feel...alive and I think that's how Cas makes Dean feel."

John nodded his understanding of what Sam was trying to say. "So you are happy then?"

"Yes Dad, we're happy. Bobby takes good care of us all and we look out for each other. We're family, even if we're not blood."

"I'm glad," John said as he placed a hand onto Sam's knee.

"Come on Dad, let's go back to the house and get some sleep."

"I'm not welcome there."

"You will be, come on." Sam stood up and John followed him.

As they reached the house, they found Dean, Cas, Bobby and Gabriel outside looking for him. When Dean saw who Sam was with, he marched over, all ready to protect Sammy with his life.

"Dad, if you have..."

"It's ok Dean, we were out hunting."

"You sure. Before I kicked him out, he wanted to kill you."

"Yeah, but we've cleared air on that topic and the one about me and Gabriel and you and Cas."

"Dean, I owe you an apology, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judge you or your brother's life style and if you are happy with...Castiel here, well...I'm happy for you to."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I was being an idiot. I can now see what I was doing was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure, come on, we all need to get some damn sleep."

Everyone headed back in the house, while Bobby showed John to the spare room, Cas helped Gabriel to his bed. Dean and Sam held back in the kitchen.

"Dean, did you have a weird dream tonight?"

"Yeah, I did, why, did you?"

"Yes, it was...very sexual and it had me and Gabriel in it as well as you and Cas."

"Sam, look at me." Dean commanded. Sam looked up into his brother's eyes and felt a strange feeling his his chest. "I had a dream just like that too."

"Why, and..." Sam's words were cut off with Dean's lips on his. It was a quick one, but it told Dean what he wanted to know. "Dean," was all Sam got to say, as he pulled Dean into another deeper kiss.

"Want to go up stairs?"

"Yes, but what will Cas and Gabby say?"

"We won't know until we ask them."

Sam nodded and the brother's holding hands made their way to Sam's room.

As Cas helped Gabriel through the bedroom doorway, both grasped the door frame to steady themselves and getting a splinter each. Cas helped Gabriel to the bed, but as he lowered Gabriel down, he lost his balance and fell onto the bed. As he went to get back up, he couldn't. Gabriel had a hand on his chest and was holding him down and when Gabriel pressed his lips to his, Cas didn't resist. And this was how Dean and Sam found them when they entered the room.

"I don't think they will argue with us. Do you?"

"No, they won't." Sam replied as he walked over and laid down behind Cas and quickly, put his hand under his shirt.

Gabriel stopped kissing Cas and leant over and grabbed Sam pulling him closer. Dean didn't stay where he was long and he quickly joined his brother and their lovers on the bed. Dean carefully slipped himself between Gabriel and Cas and then Sam turned Cas over so he was next to Dean.

The two brother rolled over to face each other and as the other two under dressed them, they made out. Sam couldn't believe how Dean's lips on his skin could feel so good. Dean however was focusing more on rubbing himself against Sam's hard cock.

They were laying on their side when Cas slide up behind Sam. First he kissed him all over then he slowly pushed himself inside the younger Winchester, Cas started to fuck away and as Sam arched his body, Dean sucked on his neck. Before Dean knew what was happening, Gabriel was inside of him too.

He now knew what Sam saw in the trickster, he was so big and that is how they stayed. Cas pounding Sam's ass and Gabriel fucking Dean's. Somewhere along the way, Dean's hand had made its way between him and Sam and he was stroking them both.

It didn't take long before all four were coming and they held onto each other tight. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Down stairs, Bobby was having his own sexual encounter. After seeing that John was settled and that the boys had all gone to bed, not that he knew they were all together. He had made his way down stairs to his own room. Undressing, Bobby quickly jumped into bed, to find himself in the arms of Crowley.

"Bout time you came to bed, lover."

"Been busy and you could have helped look for Sam."

"True, but it's you who doesn't want them to know about us."

"I love you too much to have them kill you, Crowley." Bobby said before kissing the king of hell.

Pushing Crowley down on the bed, Bobby put himself between Crowley's legs and as he kissed the demon, he pushed himself in.

"Crowley, you're so tight."

"I know darling, I like it like this and I know you do too. Be rough with me Bobby."

Bobby looked at Crowley in the eyes. Yes, Crowley loved it rough. Lifting himself up, Bobby got Crowley to roll on to one side. He then lifted one of Crowley's legs over his shoulder. Pushing himself back in, Bobby didn't stop and wait for Crowley to get use to him being there. He just keep pounding away.

Bobby loved his lover so much. He could release all the anger he had onto his ass and Crowley would love it. So every time they are together, that's just what Bobby did. He fucked the hell out of the king of hell. Not once, not twice, but right through the night and Crowley took all of it.

In the morning everyone was happy. Dean had woken up with Sam in his arms. Cas tapped him on the shoulder and explained that Gabriel and he would leave and give them some space. Dean figured that they went to his room. He woke Sam up by kissing him, and then they made love. First Dean was the bottom and then it was Sam.

Cas and Gabriel also made love and they both wondered why they hadn't share the brothers before.

Bobby had woken up to a very broken and very weak Crowley. But he still had enough strength to fuck Crowley one more time, before Crowley had to leave for hell.

When they got down stair they found John was gone, but he had left a note on the kitchen table.

_'Boys, _

_I approved of your boyfriends and how you are handling everything. _

_I'm very proud of you both._

_John.'_

Dean and Sam, didn't see their father again, for a long time, but they enjoyed their new sexual relationship, they now had with each other.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
